Dirty Love
by ArtificialAorta
Summary: If SHIELD doesn't want Darcy and Jane to run away from their Tromso security detail, then SHIELD shouldn't make it so easy. Though Darcy's starting to wonder if Rumlow just likes the chase.
1. Can't Keep My Hands To Myself

**Title** : Dirty Love  
 **Summary** : If SHIELD doesn't want Darcy and Jane to run away from their Tromso security detail, then SHIELD shouldn't make it so easy. Though Darcy's starting to wonder if Rumlow just likes the chase.  
 **Pairings** : Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow; Jane Foster/Thor  
 **Rating** : Mature, next chapter explicit  
 **Warnings** : Takes place during Avengers, so spoilers for that I suppose.  
 **Disclaimer** : All songs and song lyrics mentioned belong to respective artist and music labels.  
 **A/N1** : So this is how it all starts in the Tesselate 'Verse. I've had most of this written for a while, except for the dirty bits following this chapter. I wanted to wait till it was all finished but I really need to post something to help with this writing drought. Hope you have as much fun reading as I did writing Darcy and Drunk!Jane's antics.  
 **A/N2** : Not sure when the second installment will be finished but I feel like this can stand on its own until then. It has some important suggestions/info for future fics, depending on how far along I get in writing all that's in my head.

* * *

They'd been put on lockdown after Jane threw a fit when she saw the news footage of New York. Confirming Darcy's suspicion this whole time, Jackbooted Thugs Tweedledee and Tweedledum were actually SHIELD and _not_ nosey Tromso Laboratory for Astrophysics security guards. If their clearly American accents hadn't been a tip off, Darcy noticed that neither one of them spoke any Norwegian this whole time. It was also weird that the observatory had a special resident wing so you didn't have to actually go out into the world and see newspaper headlines or news footage. Everything stank of SHIELD and Darcy did not like. So, she and Jane decided to sneak out to the airport every chance they got and they surprisingly got a lot of chances, given Rumlow and Rollins were supposedly 'elite agents'. Still, the guys always did catch them right before they reached the final leg of the airport journey so some kudos to them. According to Rollins, Darcy was some hacker witch ninja and she guessed she kind of was, given the fact she'd been the one to plan out all their escapes. He bitched about it numerous times when taking the ladies back while Rumlow stayed silent. Though every time Rumlow grabbed Darcy just as she was making a mad dash, she couldn't help but notice the smallest of smiles on his face or the way he held her just a tad tighter than he needed to.

But then they'd gotten word that Thor was gone again and there was no explanation left for Jane or even a promise of coming back. SHIELD Tweedledee and Tweedledum were given the order to escort Jane and Darcy back to the states the next day to another SHIELD observatory to continue research on the bridge. The news had devastated Jane, who refused to believe it at first. When it sank in though, she just…broke. And that in turn broke Darcy's heart. Unstoppable Jane, who had been so determined and focused this whole time, who'd inspired Darcy just with her passion- was gone.

Darcy would do anything to try and get her back.

Which led them being in the back of a SHIELD standard issue black SUV. Driving was Rumlow, snickering to himself ever so slightly at all of Rollin's comments and curses in the passenger seat. Darcy and Jane were busy screeching like drunk cats, all dolled up and being torn from their somewhere to go. The boys had found Darcy and Jane dancing on a bar top. They hadn't been all that pleased and did their best to act like annoyed boyfriends taking their drunk girlfriends home so as not to arouse too much suspicion when Jane and Darcy put up a fight. Now Darcy was blasting the most obnoxious music she could find on her phone and singing into Rollin's ear as he cursed not bringing earplugs. Darcy noticed Rumlow was occasionally tapping along offbeat but it only made her sing louder and more off-key.

It hadn't been all that hard to convince Jane to go out clubbing, especially after they'd drank the rest of the duty free akvavit Darcy bought at the airport. Darcy may have phrased their sneaking out as 'getting back at the establishment' and showing Thor that Jane was still a 'fine piece of astrophysicist brain worth staying for because Heimdall was totally going to be watching and updating the dumb blonde'. Honestly, Darcy wasn't a huge clubber anymore but she did occasionally enjoy going out every so often and working out her energy in a sea of people. Whenever one of her friends in college was feeling down, the girls always went out for a fun night. And that's what Jane needed right now. A night where she could have fun (because your job shouldn't be the only source of entertainment in your life, _Jane_ ) and forget Thor for a little.

It seemed to have worked, because Jane was giggling like crazy at Darcy's rendition of _Can't Hold Us Down_. Though, it could also be the mass quantities of alcohol. Unbeknownst to Rumlow and Rollins, Darcy wasn't actually drunk. She needed to keep an eye on Jane and be the designated sister but making the SHIELD thugs think otherwise was fun. Besides, her ridiculous behavior was making Jane laugh and that's all Darcy cared about.

"You must talk so _big_ , to make up for smaller things," sang Darcy in a sort of decent imitation of Christina Aguilera's vocal jumps. She made sure it was close to Rollins' ear and she measured out an inch in front of his face.

" _Shut it_!" commanded Rollins for what must have been the hundredth time, swatting Darcy's hands away as she began to wave her arms in rhythm on either side of his head.

"Aw, did I hit a sensitive spot?" teased Darcy.

"I'll have you know that I have received no complaints from any of my sexual partners," insisted Rollins, "not that it's any of your business."

"You don't have to lie, Rollins. It's better to talk about your problems. I know you're sterile. I saw the file. It's okay if you can only shoot blanks," taunted Darcy. Once Darcy had discovered that Rollins and Rumlow were indeed SHIELD, she'd done some digging through what she could find in the SHIELD database. She was very much in the mindset of 'know thy enemy'. While she couldn't get much in terms of history, she did get their medical files and was interested to find that they were both considered sterile due to 'SHIELD intervention'. That stank of just weird and strange to her, offering more reason not to trust SHIELD.

" _What_? It's temporary. All male SHIELD agents have the option to get a biannual shot that- wait, how the hell do you even know?" Rollins stopped himself just in time apparently, too angry to initially see Darcy's fishing for information.

"I was bored and SHIELD firewalls suck."

"Fuckin' cyber witch," spat Rollins, the anger now practically rolling off him in waves. Darcy waited a beat before continuing her attack.

"So...SHIELD takes the venom out of the cobra, huh?"

"Can I please tie her up and gag her?" Rollins ground out, scooting down in the seat. _Can't Hold Us Down_ ended and _Booty Bounce_ began, much to Darcy's delight. The songs with 'sing-talking' and heavy beats were the ones that annoyed Rollins the most.

"No. Let her get her energy out. Maybe she'll fall asleep," Rumlow ordered, almost sounding amused. Letting out a groan of frustration, Rollins began to breath a little more evenly and Darcy had a feeling he was counting to ten. Just as he reached the end of his anger management exercise, a tampon flew past Darcy's arm and down into Rollin's lap. With a grin, Darcy turned to find Jane clutching her purse and cackling.

"What the hell?" cried Rollins, tossing the offending tampon backwards so it hit Darcy's head. She couldn't find it in herself to be angry at that because Drunk Jane was the most ridiculous thing ever and why hadn't Darcy gotten Jane drunk earlier? A loud huff left Rollins as he tried to count to ten again but Darcy refused to let him have a moment of peace. Picking up the tampon, Darcy unwrapped it and slipped it out of the applicator. Slowly, she moved the offending cotton towards Rollins' ear. Shaking his head, Rumlow saw what Darcy was up to but did nothing to stop her. A sense of smugness rushed through her. When the tampon finally found its place in Rollins' ear and he realised what it was, he let out a grunt of pure rage.

"What the everloving _fuck_ is wrong with you two?" screamed Rollins, grabbing the tampon and twisting towards the backseat. He threw the tampon past them and into the trunk. "Rumlow, I draw the line at tampons! This is worse than Samara. Pull over now so I can shoot them both in the fucking face!"

"Hey, you were asking about ear plugs," Rumlow shrugged, not making any move to pull over and causing an even louder laugh to spill from Darcy. "But if you want to be the one to explain to Thor why you shot his girlfriend in the face when he gets back, be my guest."

"Rollins, _woosah_ ," mocked Darcy and she noticed a few veins in his head were beginning to bulge out. From what she'd been able to figure out in the time they'd spent in Tromso, it meant he was on his last nerve. _Perfect_.

"If we don't reach the observatory in ten minutes, I'm reaching down there and grabbing her damn phone myself," swore Rollins, referring to the fact that Darcy had shoved her phone in her boobs at his initial attempt to rip it out of her grip. Normally, he probably wouldn't have many problems in reaching down the front of her dress but Darcy had noticed how his eyes shifted towards Rumlow as if to ask for permission. When Rumlow only tensed, Rollins crossed his arms carefully and brooded. While Darcy wasn't yet fluent in SHIELD Thug sign language, she was certain the interaction was related to the way Rumlow's eyes had been following her these past few days. She wasn't helping by sticking out her chest and bending over a little more than usual but the Lewis Women were cursed with a proclivity towards nice arms and Rumlow had some guns. He'd been flexing them too when she looked. She'd totally noticed.

Try as she might, Darcy hadn't been able to get him to make a move. Not even flirt a tiny bit (even Rollins flirted, in between dodging the things Darcy threw at his head). Getting involved with a Jackbooted Thug was a huge no-no anyway but it still hurt her pride a little. A voice in the back of her head told her she was being desperate. It had been a while since Darcy had gotten much action. And by a long time she meant like, before Jane hired her. Because she and Jane were sharing a room on this trip, she'd not had much chance to give herself a hand. She felt like she was about to burst from horniness. She was practically in heat but the current circumstances were making her feel a little guilty. Here Jane was, heartbroken over her true love and Darcy was lusting after the guy that stopped them from reaching Thor.

Never one to belittle Jane's sadness, Darcy was dancing out some of her own heartbreak as much as Jane, though she didn't admit to it. Her fleeting romance was obviously one that would never happen. Annoying the crap of Rumlow would have to suffice as revenge but no matter how badly she sang or obnoxious and childish she acted, it didn't seem to bother him. The more he didn't care, the more annoyed Darcy got. Eventually, she got tired and cuddled with Jane, singing a little more softly to the songs about shitty break-ups and closing her eyes.

"This time baby, I'll be bulletproof," hummed Darcy when La Roux started to play and smiled to herself when Jane sang along too.

* * *

They reached the observatory without further incident, other than Rollins complaining about a headache. Rollins picked Jane to escort back to the front of the observatory, even though he was closer to Darcy (obviously, he was still annoyed at her comment on his package). That left Rumlow forced to grip Darcy's upper arm to make she didn't run off. In flats, she'd probably make it relatively far but she didn't feel like finding out of Rumlow was above tackling her. Out of solidarity to Jane, Darcy did make a little bit of a struggle but only succeeded in making Rumlow pull her in towards him. Her side rubbed against his chiseled body and she let out a huff to try and hide the tingles it was sending through her. As she tried to tug away, Rumlow's grip tightened but he did step back so the only contact was his hand on her arm.

"You gonna shut off your little jukebox now?" Rumlow asked softly, bending down slightly so he was closer to Darcy's ear. Shivers ran down her spine. She thought she felt him tense next to her but decided she was imaging things.

"Nope," Darcy answered, popping the p obnoxiously. Rumlow sighed. "And it's called a phone, grandpa. Jukeboxes are what the Fonz smacks. You a _Happy Days_ fan, Rumlow?"

" _Someone_ needs a fucking smack," mumbled Rollins, almost masking Rumlow's next sentence.

"Call me Brock," Rumlow said so softly that Darcy thought she misheard him. Stopping, she forced Ruml- _Brock_ , to stand still next to her as she looked up at him. An unsure smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Agent Brock Rumlow, Jackbooted Thug elite?" Darcy scoffed but affection warmed her tone. Under the dim solar lights that lit the pathway, Darcy could barely make out Brock's eyes darkening.

"Pretty much," conceded Brock in a lower tone, adjusting his grip on her arm so it moved towards her elbow. Licking her bottom lip, Darcy watched as his eyes followed the movement. He let out a heavy breath, moving to lean down but a stray cat zoomed past them, breaking the moment. Darcy jumped, letting out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Clearing his throat, Brock straightened up and continued to lead her down the path to the observatory entrance.

As they reached the dark, quiet lobby, Darcy tried to stifle the butterflies floating in her stomach. Her attraction to Rumlow had gotten her all sorts of confused. In the past, she'd dated a range of guys, often meathead athletes or self-centered jerks but Rumlow was completely a different kettle of fish. Compared to all her exes, he was definitely a Man. She wasn't entirely sure where to start with him. He was all muscle and sinew and raw power bound tightly together with restraint. Darcy knew very well she was soft all over, mouthy and annoying, pulled loosely together by immaturity. When she thought about it, she probably wasn't _his_ type. That stung a little. Darcy was pulled out of her self-deprecating thoughts when Jane wriggled out of Rollins' grip and ran the opposite direction.

"Freedom!" Jane sang, laughing as Rollins cursed and ran after her.

"Absentem laedit cum ebrio qui litigat," mumbled Darcy with a smirk, snickering to herself as Jane flailed her arms as she made her overly dramatic escape. Darcy did like to know that she was influencing Jane, even if Jane hated the type of influence. Noticing that the grip on her arm had slackened and so she could make her own escape if she so wanted, Darcy looked to Brock to find him looking at her curiously with a quirked head. Biting her lip, she realized the Latin slip. Her father, a history professor, had taught her the dead language, just so they could have secret conversations. She didn't like to let others know about it though. There was something nice in having people underestimate you. From the looks of it, Brock was quickly finding SHIELD's assumptions about her were a little off. She wasn't sure if she was okay with that. So, she turned her attention back to Jane. "At least she's getting some exercise."

Although Jane made a valiant effort, she didn't get very far before Rollins grabbed her waist and slung her over his shoulder. She began to shriek. "Put me down Tweedledumb! Heimdall can see you! He'll tell Thor!"

"All right, calm down. Time for bed, Dr. Foster," Rollins sighed, tightly gripping the back of her legs so she couldn't break free again. "I swear, the pair of you are like oiled pigs at a fair."

"Fuck off. Not our fault you're shit at your job. Besides, we're much prettier than pigs," Darcy informed him, doing her best to cross her arms even though Brock was still holding onto her.

"Yeah but you squeal as much as one," countered Rollins, turning towards the elevator that would take them to the resident floors. Letting out an insulted gasp, Darcy tried to come up with something snappy but saw Jane wildly banging her fists against Rollins' back and she laughed instead. While she was distracted, Brock tugged on her arm to follow Rollins.

"Technically, you guys are the pigs," Darcy announced and this made Brock raise his brow.

"Really?"

"Yeah, what with you being authority figure brutes."

"Yeah but we're not cops."

"You telling me that SHIELD's never made you go undercover as a cop?"

"Why, you into that sort of thing?" Brock asked, lips twitching towards a smile. It caught Darcy off guard. Could he be flirting? They stopped at the elevator doors where Rollins kept pressing the up button impatiently.

"Maybe. I don't know, I think I'm more of a pirate girl," mused Darcy. She'd never really explored her sexual fantasies all that much. Her exes were kind of straightforward with sex.

"Because scurvy is sexy," Brock mocked lightly. Just as Darcy was about to tell him off for shaming her preferences, he continued. "It's force and stealth that they call Rollins and I for, less of the espionage. No cop outfit yet. Or pirate for that matter."

"So tiny Jane and I require extra force?" challenged Darcy and Brock grinned, looking her up and down. Goosebumps rose along her skin and chills down her spine. She hadn't planned slutting it up this trip and so had to improvise the woo-girl outfit. In the end, she settled for black skinny jeans and a plain red tee she used as pjs, which she cut and tied up, so her laciest black bra peeked out. It had seemed like a great idea at the time but now she wasn't so sure because it gave Brock a much better view of her body than any of the sweaters she normally wore. Though she kind of like the feel of his eyes raking her skin. Doing her best to not show Brock his gaze was affecting her, Darcy looked away and caught Jane's eye as the astrophysicist watched the two interact with interest. Jane was still hanging over Rollins' shoulder but she'd stopped hitting his back and was now frowning at Darcy, head quirking in confusion.

"Given the number of times you two snuck out, yeah," laughed Brock.

"Whose fault is that really?" Darcy jutted out a hip and rose an eyebrow.

"Maybe I just like chasin' you down," said Brock, voice low and gravelly. Darcy wasn't able to figure out the intent in his eyes before the doors opened and she was tugged into the elevator. Anticipation prickled along her skin and she tried to shake an itch between her shoulders that she couldn't explain. As she fidgeted, Brock's grip tightened and loosened as if he was trying to massage her arm instead of keeping her in line. Rollins pressed the button to close the slow doors and Jane huffed loudly. For some reason, Darcy was compelled to reach out and press all the buttons she could before Brock pulled her sharply back with an arm around her waist. He held her tight to his body as Rollins growled. A gasp wanted to fall out of her mouth at the feel of Brock against her but she bit her lip and held it in.

"Wow, real mature Lewis," Rollins grunted.

"What happened?" Jane asked, doing her best to lift her body up and not hit her head against the elevator wall.

"I pushed all the buttons," Darcy explained, giving Rollins a saccharine smile. Letting out a long laugh, Jane broke down into a fit of giggles. Pretending to adjust his grip on her, Rollins jostled Jane and her laughter was cut short as she complained. The elevator made a jerky route up to each floor, starting and stopping at an irritating pace.

"I'm glad I hired you," stated Jane and excitement burst in Darcy's chest. Jane hardly ever spoke of her appreciation for Darcy. While Darcy knew that it was there, buried deep, it was really nice to hear it. Even as a drunken confession. At least her immaturity could win some points with Drunk Jane.

"Aw, thanks boss."

"I think I'm gonna throw up," gagged Jane, slapping a hand over her mouth and ending the sweet moment. Luckily, they reached their floor and the doors opened. Letting out a long, exaggerated sigh, Rollins made his way off the elevator. The smallest of efforts was made to not jostle Jane more than he had to. Darcy took a step to follow but Brock held her back. She watched as Rollins gave Brock a pointed look, suggesting he was owed a huge favor as the doors closed.

"Uh, not sure if you noticed but that's my floor," Darcy said, trying to hide her nervousness with a withering tone. The reasonable voice in the back of her head told her to never follow a thug to a second undisclosed location. The less reasonable voice wanted to follow his ass most anywhere.

"Oh no, I've learned my lesson. The two of you are getting separate rooms. You cause too much trouble when you have the ability to plot," Brock stated and the elevator bolted up again.

"I can plot without Jane," Darcy pointed out and Brock considered his for a moment.

"Yeah but it'll be a lot harder if I lock the door behind me and confiscate your phone."

"That's a little extreme. You gonna dive in yourself then?" Darcy asked, not sure if she should even challenge him. Despite her better judgement, she stuck out her chest a little where her phone was still safely nestled and blasting out pop songs. Brock's eyes dropped to her breast and he licked his lips slightly. He was still using his arm around her waist to keep her still and she could feel him tensing.

"I'll leave that up to you," he said in a whispered growl. The elevator stopped at the next floor and when the doors opened, he tugged Darcy along with him. Taking a left, he dragged her down a hallway of doors that looked similar to the floor that she and Jane were originally assigned. When they reached the end of the hall, he pulled a key card out of one of his many pockets and tapped the pad. A click indicated the door was unlocked and he swung it open.

The room was a lot smaller than the one she and Jane were sharing. There was a single bed and a door that she assumed led to a tiny bathroom. The dresser and bedside table were also smaller than the ones in her previous room. Next to the dresser was her suitcase and carry on, though she was certain her laptop and any other electronics were no longer in it. While the room was as modern looking as the other one, it was obviously a step down. No longer did they need to put up the illusion that this was all a prestigious trip. At least the original room they'd placed her in had a window.

At the sound of the door closing behind her, Darcy jumped and realized Brock had let go of her waist, allowing her to walk towards the bed as she examined the room. Turning around, she was surprised to find Brock still standing there. Anticipation rushed through her. Then she remembered he wanted her phone.

"You get all your energy out? Can I have your phone now?" he asked, crossing his arms and flexing his biceps ever so slightly. Darcy wasn't sure if that was supposed to be an intimidation tactic but it wasn't working because it was kind of turning her on.

"No, I think I need to dance some more," Darcy said innocently. Ke$ha's _Dirty Love_ began to play and she smirked. Sauntering closer towards Brock as he rolled his eyes, Darcy began to move her hips in rhythm. "Wanna dance with me?"

"Sorry sweetcheeks, I don't dance," Brock said tightly, straightening his posture so that he towered over her even more. It didn't bother Darcy, she just closed the distance between them and poked his chest with her finger. He didn't move. Tugging his arms out and holding his wrists, Darcy waved his arms in the air as Brock stared down at her, entirely unimpressed.

"Oh whoa oh! I just want your dirty love! All I need is to get in between your sheets," sang Darcy along, dropping his wrists. They fell to his sides and he let out a breathy laugh but made no attempt to touch her. Because Ke$ha always put Darcy in a dancing mood, she stepped back and moved her body sensuously in time to the song. Brock didn't move a muscle but his eyes followed each of her movements.

"I don't want your baby! I don't need a man. For anything but…this matter at hand," Darcy moved her hips slowly in a circle, sliding a hand down her stomach and down her crotch before shooting back up her chest. Brock's eyes darkened and there was no way to blame it on an illusion from bad lighting. Darcy could feel her heart pounding faster. "I got this feeling stirring in my new blue jeans. And I need some lovin' or I just might, have to, _SCREAM_!"

As Darcy screeched the last word, Brock moved so fast she didn't notice him until his hand had clamped down on her mouth to effectively silence her.

"Tryin' to wake up the entire floor?" grumbled Brock and the sound sent shivers down her spine and into her thighs.

"Not feeling the beat yet?" pouted Darcy after he let go of her mouth.

"Nope. Maybe you should keep dancin' for me," suggested Brock, dirty intentions riddling his statement. Crossing her arms and jutting out a hip, Darcy stared at him and tried to gauge his seriousness. Up until tonight, she'd not been able to get more than a few words at a time from him. She wasn't sure if she could trust him to not be using all this as just a ploy to get her phone and any other info SHIELD needed on Jane. Tapping his bicep tentatively, Darcy bit her lip and searched for any tell. He rose an eyebrow but it didn't really give anything away.

"Maybe I need a new partner. Is Rollins a dancer? He looks nimble on his feet," Darcy wondered, ignoring the flash of jealousy crossing his features as she moved around Brock and towards the door. An arm grabbing her waist stopped her and pulled her against Brock's body. The heat through his shirt saturated her.

"Jack's probably busy holding Jane's hair back," Brock whispered in Darcy's ear. The rumbling in his chest caused Darcy's breath to hitch and Brock tightened his grip when he felt it. His hand reached up and lingered under her breast, thumb stroking slowly just under her nipple. "Either give me the phone or I'll pin you down and take it myself."

"You know, you're a difficult man to read," scoffed Darcy, attempting to wriggle out of his hold but his arm was iron clad. One minute he was flirting and the next he was all business. Darcy would be lying if she said she didn't find it kind of hot. Holding her breath, Darcy hoped he would lift his hand higher but instead, his thumb stilled as he waited for her next move. The possibility that this was some tactic to get her to stay put though was a little sobering. Knowing that going boneless wasn't going to help because he was strong enough to keep her standing straight, Darcy decided to try shock. She reached back and grabbed his ass with both hands. Giving his cheeks an experimental squeeze, Darcy was not surprised to find they were very firm. Brock pushed his groin against Darcy's ass and she could feel the hard press of his cock. "Well, _that's_ not hard to read. Eh, guess it sort of is but you knew that already."

"You need to be _really_ sure about what you're doing right now," warned Brock, voice deep in his chest rumbling, warmth pooling between her thighs.

"Why? Might get in trouble if you mess with Foster's little assistant?" Darcy asked, unable to stop her voice from sounding breathy.

"Because when I start, I really don't like stopping," Brock growled, moving Darcy's hair to one shoulder and biting down on the exposed skin. A soft, high pitched moan tumbled from Darcy's throat as he licked the tender skin and up her neck. "And I've found when young ladies like you aren't ready for a guy like me, then she normally wants to stop."

"You think highly of yourself," said Darcy skeptically, wondering who the hell would say no to that kind of offer unless Brock was into some really weird kinky shit. Like dressing up as an animal or something. This may have been that confession but Darcy was always up for new experiences. She could totally pretend to be a cat for one night. Brock's muscles were worth that. Reaching up and curling her fingers in his hair, Darcy suppressed another shiver when his hand moved back up to cup her breast and his mouth worked her neck just below her ear. The feel of his tongue on her skin made her breath hitch and she practically moaned her next sentence. "So you better give me something to actually scream about because I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't like giving up."

"Yeah," sighed Brock in slight exasperation, lips ghosting over her neck. "I'm gonna need a harder yes than that, sweetcheeks."

"Pretty sure you've already got the hard part," snarked Darcy, unable to resist the easy joke. She didn't need to see Brock's face to know he was rolling his eyes and she was pretty sure she could feel his lips twitch into a smirk against her neck.

"That's literally what she said," Brock offered, pulling his head away and she missed the contact.

"Do 'that's what she said' jokes work when the innuendo is meant to be innuendo?" wondered Darcy. Quirking her head, she relaxed into his touch. He nuzzled his face back into her neck and she sighed contently. In the moment she was pleasantly distracted, she didn't notice his hand reaching up and between her breasts until it was too late. The phone was plucked out of her bra and he'd already silenced the music by the time she'd reacted. Not at all happy about being honey-potted, Darcy quickly grabbed the phone in both her hands and clutched it to her chest as she ripped herself from Brock's hold. As much as she'd liked to think that her protection over her electronics somehow hulked her out, Darcy was pretty sure that Brock _let_ her go.

It didn't matter either way. She was onto his seducing lies. Maybe she enjoyed some of them but it was the principle of the matter. If Brock was gonna tease her with sex, he should have the decency to go through with it. Yeah, Darcy knew that wasn't the best logic but it had been _way_ too long since she'd last gotten laid and she was tired of these stupid dances amounting to nothing but her alone with a bullet vibe.

Darcy leapt and landed on the bed because it was the closest place she could find that wouldn't leave her cornered. With mild interest, Brock turned to watch her. As Darcy settled on the bed, she stuck out her tongue. Laying on her back and letting her legs dangle off the side, Darcy stuck the phone down her jeans so it sat snug within her panties. The stakes were high on this gamble and a part of her didn't fully expect Brock to make good on any of his promises now. Though he _had_ said it was her choice how he got the phone and Darcy so hated to make things easier for others.

"Whacha gonna do now, officer?" teased Darcy, wondering if cops were really his thing. This was the most work she'd had to do with a guy to get laid. It was kind of fun, despite the horrible possibility that it was gonna totally backfire. Raising an eyebrow as his eyes scanned and assessed the situation, Brock eventually shook his head and let out a breath that might have been a chuckle.

"Still not a yes," he shrugged, taking a couple of step towards her. His boots softly thudded in the room and his gaze focused on her. Darcy kicked off her flats.

"Did you expect one after that?" scoffed Darcy but Brock didn't answer. Instead, he continued walking and stopped when he stood between her legs.

"I'm gonna have to do a search, ma'am," Brock stated, voice low and authoritative. His eyes pinned her to the bed and Darcy raised an eyebrow. She could feel her heart beginning to pound in her ears and knew her panties were soaking by this point. Also probably her phone. Thank god it was water-resistant. Painfully slowly, Brock reached out and unbuttoned her jeans. Darcy stopped breathing as he lowered the zipper, one tooth at a time. Time stopped and her body screamed out for his touch. Instead, it jolted her back into speed when he reached into her panties to pull out her phone again.

"You are a cock-sucking fuck," cursed Darcy as Brock gave her a shit-eating grin, holding up her phone in triumph and far away so she couldn't just jump for it.

"Remember, whatever you say and do, can and will be used against you," taunted Brock. Mission now accomplished, he moved back towards the door. In a fit of rage and sexual frustration, Darcy shucked off her jeans and tossed them at the back of Brock's head. She missed only slightly and hit his back. The jeans fell to the ground in a miserable pile but it still made him stop short. The hand holding her phone dropped to his side and he looked over his shoulder.

"You are the absolute worst! Seriously, what does it take for a girl to be a slut nowadays? Maybe you're just a really decent guy underneath the stoic gun show but look, I swear I'm not even tipsy and I'm well above consenting age. Stop giving me bullshit excuses because I would really appreciate it if you just fucked me now," Darcy ranted, voice raising to a yell the longer she spoke. When she was done, she fell back on the bed and huffed. Although Brock stood a little straighter at her words, he didn't make any other move. It seemed the sex drought was going to continue and Darcy was sadly resigned to that fact. At least she tried. Even if the rejection stung so much that she had to close her eyes and just pray there would be no reason tomorrow for her to make any eye contact with Brock. When the door didn't click shut, curiosity got the better of Darcy and she opened her eyes, turning her head to see what was causing Brock to stay. Hopefully, he didn't find some other contraband she wasn't supposed to have.

Instead, she found herself looking at the dirtiest smirk she'd ever witnessed being sent over Brock's shoulder. With a soft thud, her phone fell from his hand, onto the floor.

"Now, that was a yes," Brock rumbled, anticipation sending electricity through Darcy's body. "Was that so hard?" From the rough tone of his voice to the almost feral grin now plastered to his face, Darcy knew the night was just beginning for the two of them. His gaze made her feel like a gazelle staring back at a lion just about to pounce but she realized that she really enjoyed it. With a wink, he strode towards the bed and the smallest giggle slipped from Darcy's mouth.

* * *

 **Songs Mentioned** :  
 _Can't Hold Us Down_ \- Christina Aguilera  
 _Booty Bounce_ \- Dev  
 _Bulletproof_ \- La Roux  
 _Dirty Love_ (Single Version)- Kesha [Seriously, I can't stop using this song in fics]

 **Translations** (because Darcy is secretly a smarty pants):  
 _Absentem laedit cum ebrio qui litigat_ \- To quarrel with a drunk is to wrong a man who is not even there


	2. I Mean I Could But Why Would I Want To?

**A/N** : It's a miracle! I wrote smut! Seriously though, this is like the dirtiest thing I've ever written and I'm actually a little nervous about posting it. I've never been confident about the smut I've written. I hope you guys enjoy it though.

Special thanks to thebutterscotchslut for poking me and giving me encouragement! 3 I may never have finished this without the help.

 **Warning** : This chapter is pretty much just smut. You've been warned.

* * *

At Brock's sudden change of attitude, Darcy sat up and quirked her head. She was excited but also a little wary that he was still messing with her. Fool me once and all that. A girl could only lose so much of her pride before she had to say no to sex with the very attractive muscled man. Though with how long of a dry spell she's had, she's a little concerned with how low the bar is now set.

"You know, if you cracked my phone screen, you're totally paying for a new one," Darcy said but it only made Brock raise an eyebrow. SHIELD never did return her iPod so a new screen was probably a stretch. Quite rapidly though, her phone and pride were forgotten. In three strides, Brock pulled off his shirt and settled between Darcy's thighs. A small squeak of surprise escaped from her mouth as her view filled with muscle. Abs and biceps and pecs galore. Darcy wondered if she should pinch herself to make sure this wasn't a dream. Instead, a hand to her shoulder pushed her back down on the bed.

"Don't tell me you're having second thoughts already," Brock practically purred and a shiver ran down Darcy's spine. She bit her bottom lip and looked at the heat in his eyes.

"Not second thoughts. But I have the feeling I should choose a safe word," Darcy said, shaking her knees in and out just a little to feel the material of his cargo pants on her skin. The slight smirk that he gave her said that it was probably a good investment but potentially not to be listened to. What the hell did her big mouth get her into? Whatever it was, she figured that Brock was, at this point, quite certain that he liked her big mouth either way and wanted to use it for other things. Raising up just slightly, she reached out and tugged on his belt buckle, using it to help her sit up. "How about akvavit?"

"I honestly don't think you're gonna to be able to pronounce that 'bout half way though," Brock said with an affectionate smile. The smile was gone when Darcy let a finger slide down the bulge in his pants. A short grunt escaped before he found his composure again.

"And I still think this whole 'hard yes' thing is just all big talk from you. Not that I am against clear consent," Darcy said with a coy smile, continuing to stroke along his zipper. With her other hand, she undid his belt buckle.

"I'll probably go easy on you tonight," Brock promised, volume lowering to a dangerous murmur. "Maybe if you're a good girl, we can get to the real fun stuff another night."

"So, what? This is an audition?" Darcy scoffed and rolled her eyes. Before she could come up with another snarky comeback, Brock's tongue was in her mouth and his hands were skimming under her shirt. At the first touch, her skin burned underneath his rough hands, earning a whimper from her. Brock pushed Darcy back onto the bed, guiding her legs around his waist so he could push her further up the mattress with his hips until he was comfortably settled. It also let him grind up against Darcy's very wet panties. Darcy gripped his hair with one hand and held onto his back with the other, rolling her hips to encourage him but letting out a huff when he refused to entertain her. She could feel the muscles tensing and moving in his back, like warm thick ropes under skin. Roughly pulling him back by his hair to separate them from his searing kiss, Darcy took the opportunity to nip at his neck. It earned her a soft hum from Brock. Not satisfied with the tame reaction, she bit harder and ran her fingernails down his back.

Brock's breath hitched and he gripped her ass with one hand, squeezing until his fingers dug into the soft flesh and pushed their bodies closer at the meeting point. She enjoyed the feel of his hard bulge against her panties and the rough fabric of his cargo pants rubbing along her thighs. Normally, Darcy wouldn't have liked the coarse material (she was never big on cargo pants) but right now it was causing such sweet pressure and friction that she arched up towards him with a breathy moan. The first sparks of satisfaction ran up her spine.

One of Brock's hands was still holding onto Darcy's side, touching her skin and she found it wasn't enough. Letting go of him, Darcy wiggled out of her shirt and tossed it aside without another care. Her bra followed. A long exhale slipped from Brock's nose when he looked down on her bare skin. His hips began to falter as his eyes took in her breasts. When he gained back some of his control, he gave her ass a hard slap, loud enough to echo through the quiet room. Shocks of bliss ran through Darcy, surprising her as a moan fell from her throat.

"Naughty girl, I wanted to take that off for you," Brock growled, leaning down and ghosting the outline of her ear with his tongue. He rubbed lightly on her stinging skin and she ran her hands up and down his chest and stomach.

"You were taking too long," Darcy protested weakly, shivering. His hands moved to run up her sides, thumbs brushing up towards her nipples but not quite touching her like she wanted. When she was about to protest, he captured her lips with his mouth and teased her gently with his tongue. Sighs of bliss that bordered on whimpers spilled from Darcy. She was so wonderfully distracted that she didn't realize he'd grabbed both her wrists and pinned them against the mattress in one hand over her head.

"Justice takes patience," grinned Brock, leaning up to admire the picture she made but not loosening his grip on her wrists.

"Why do I feel like that's not a cop reference?" Darcy asked to no one in particular. In reply, Brock gave her ass another harsh slap, pulling another gasp of pleasure from her. She continued breathlessly. "Just keep touching me all over and honestly, I'm not gonna care about the lack of continuity roleplay wise."

That earned her a raised eyebrow from Brock, who let go of her wrists and stood back so that their bodies no longer touched. For one terrible moment, Darcy was worried she had said the wrong thing. So, she babbled.

"Y'know, 'cause cops don't spank. I mean, roleplay wise, I feel like you'd be better off with a paddle or baton in this situation but we don't have either. I'm bad at this, aren't I?" frowned Darcy but Brock ended her concern when he slipped her panties down her thighs and off her legs. Without a word or any indication he was considering her unfounded insecurities, Brock tugged her legs so that she was sitting back at the edge of the bed. Keeping eye contact, he kneeled between her legs and licked up her opening. Her breath hitched and goosebumps erupted along her skin. Lacing her fingers through his hair, Darcy arched her back when Brock opened her folds with his fingers so he could dip his tongue deeper. Darcy hung her legs on his shoulders and lay down, simply relishing the touch she'd been craving for so long.

Rather quickly, Brock had Darcy writhing underneath his ministrations. Lifting her arms over her head, she closed her eyes focused on the feel of Brock's heated breath, moving tongue and occasional finger. She dug her heels in just below his shoulder blades, attempting to bring his face in closer. Each flick of his tongue against her clit made Darcy's toes curl and her hips roll. Waves of pleasure built up and she rubbed her nipples and squeezed her breasts. Little, happy sighs left her mouth. Brock easily worked her up until she was a taut ball of wonderful frustration, desperately searching for a release that had been evading her for what felt like forever now. Seriously, Brock's tongue was putting her bullet to shame because that thing could not hum happily into her folds like he was doing now. Needy, loud gasps spilled from her throat until one last lap from Brock and she came with a relieved cry.

Darcy had never come that hard before from someone going down on her. While she did not question Brock's skills, she also had the feeling that her enthusiastic and quick reaction was due to it having been a while. Still, it was nice to get that out of the way. Darcy lay with a lazy smile, arms out in a T. In her haze, she vaguely noticed that Brock was still lapping slowly at her folds. She had to admire his work ethic. But it was also polite to reward it.

With her foot, she tugged under his arm to try and get him to move up to her level. All she got for her efforts was a raised eyebrow and what she was assumed was a hidden smirk since he didn't stop his lapping. So, Darcy propped herself on her elbows and pouted at him. He still didn't move. Rolling her eyes, Darcy sat up and tugged him up with her hands. This time he crawled up until his legs encased her hips and holding himself up by his hands on either side of her head. His body was poised over her like a lion ready for attack. Despite the shiver of anticipation running down her spine and the promising fire in his eyes held, Darcy noticed his new lack of pants and boots.

"Aren't you efficient?" Darcy purred, rubbing a heel along his naked calf. "Even took off your socks. Which is good. I can't have sex with a man only wearing socks."

"It's why SHIELD pays me the big bucks," Brock said, leaning down to kiss her shoulder. There's teasing in his voice but also something darker that makes Darcy want to just lay back and let him have his way with her for the rest of the night. Tempting but Darcy reminds herself to be proactive. She would hate to not give as good as she gets.

Once Brock distracts himself with kissing her neck, Darcy reached a hand down to slip into his boxer briefs. Although he doesn't let out a sound, his chest jumps when her fingers slip around his cock and he nips at her skin. She's impressed and she hasn't actually seen his size, but his cock is weighty and thick in her hand. When she gives it an experimental squeeze, Brock lets out a pleased growl into her neck. His muscles bulged as he slowly rocked in and out of her hold. Determined to get him out of sorts, Darcy runs her thumb over the tip and gives an expert twist. It doesn't get much of a reaction from him and that just won't do. Darcy lets go to earn a disgruntled protest but his face doesn't move away from her neck. Brock realized that Darcy wasn't going to put her hands where he wanted them and sat back up. Before he can gain the upper hand again, she pushed him back.

Darcy positioned Brock against the headboard and with his amused help, slipped his boxer briefs off him. Now with a full view of his body, she can't help her gape because damn, whatever his regiment, it's worked. The smirk on his face said he knows what she's thinking and she decides that she would like nothing better than to wipe it off his face. Keeping eye contact, Darcy raised her own eyebrow and bent down to lick the tip of his cock. His smirk falters but only slightly. With renewed determination, Darcy swallowed as much as she can take of him and gives him a hard suck. Her tongue wiggles its way along his underside while her hand pumps what she can't swallow. A sigh falls from his mouth and Darcy becomes very proud of herself.

As Darcy worked Brock with her mouth and hand, Brock's fingers tangle in her hair. Darcy was pretty sure that she'd get a C+ in blow jobs if it were ever a class. Maybe a solid B if she were so determined and the final exam was easy. But the way that Brock lets out soft grunts and rocks his hips with the rhythm of her sucks made her feel like she'd get a 4.0 average in all the sex classes. For some reason, it felt comfortable with Brock. With past boyfriends, blowjobs just felt like a chore but with Brock, it's kind of fun. She started to get really into it when he pulled her off him with a breathless plea to stop. Sitting back on her feet, Darcy bit her bottom lip and took in the rather enjoyable view of Brock Rumlow looking disheveled and dare she say, out of his depth? Channeling her inner porn vixen, Darcy nestled Brock's cock between her breasts then looks at him with a smirk.

"Fuck, marry me," Brock swears low under his breath after a few thrusts. Darcy almost didn't hear him but she freezes once she comprehended his words.

It took all her strength to not just bolt up. "Say what now?"

While Darcy was familiar with ridiculous declarations during sex, Brock's sounded so heartfelt that she's not sure what to make of it. Luckily, she doesn't have to come up with a 'it's not me, it's you because what?' excuse. Whether or not he realized his faux pas, Brock sat up and pulled Darcy into a rough kiss. Mostly tongue and sloppy noises but soon Darcy just wanted more. Normally, she doesn't like the taste of herself but she likes it combined with the taste of him. Or maybe she's that starved. Darcy slid her arms around Brock's neck and he lifts her up into his lap so she straddles him.

Their kiss continued with Brock's hands moving to rub Darcy's nipples and test the weight of her breasts. His hips started to roll and she could feel the head of his cock nudge in between her folds. In a moment of clarity, she broke away from his mouth.

"Should we...condom? I don't have...any," Darcy managed to get out.

"No but I checked your medical files and I know you're clean," Brock mumbled before licking below her ear in a very distracting way. "Also, you're on the pill, right?"

"That's a gross misuse of authority," Darcy scolded, only meaning it marginally. She had kinda done the same to him, even if it was to even out the playing field.

"I'm clean. SHIELD does checks every six months, more if you're injured on the field," Brock stated in between kissing and licking her neck, still playing with her breasts. Damn it, she needed to concentrate. "You read my file, remember."

"Yeah, you do get injured a lot," Darcy frowned, "but I didn't focus on the STD part. Don't I get to see it? If you see mine, only fair."

"Do you want me to whip it out?" Brock asked with a chuckle, pushing his cock along her opening and the circuits in her brain practically fried.

"Whatever, I make bad decisions all the time. What's one more?" Darcy said, voice verging on hysterical as a shiver runs down her spine and she sets her hands against his pecs to steady herself. She's not sure if it's his cock or his lack of responsibility that made her feel that way. Brock strikes her simultaneously as the guy who never goes into battle without armor but also a big bitch that complains about said armor weighing him down. She'd be properly offended and annoyed if his muscles weren't dancing under her hands.

"There's a good girl," Brock said softly, capturing her lips in a biting kiss and rolling her nipples in circles under his thumbs. His cock slowly slid into her tight sheath and she moaned at the burn. As much as she wanted to just let gravity do the rest, Darcy lifted her hips so he slipped back out. Brock growled at the loss.

"You should not be rewarding me for this," Darcy reprimanded, slapping his shoulder. She fixed him with an unimpressed glare that she refused to drop even if he began to massage her breasts and send pleasure straight to her core. "Aren't you supposed to be the responsible one? What with you being a SHIELD team leader and all that?"

Brock buried his head in the crook of Darcy's neck. His hands moved from her breasts to her sides, ghosting up and down her skin. Out of instinct, Darcy placed a hand on the back of his head and played with his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her chest flush against his, like he was hugging a teddy bear.

"What if I don't want to be responsible with you?" Brock asked softly, voice slightly muffled but devoid of any edge he'd had up to this point. It caught Darcy off guard. He sounded almost…vulnerable. But that was probably just her brain short circuiting. Or him playing her like a fiddle.

"We still should be," Darcy replied just as softly. Her heart began to thud in her chest and it wasn't because of the good lovin' this time. This was starting to feel intimate in a way that she had not signed up for. Brock lifted his head off her shoulder and she saw confusion in his eyes. Once he shook his head briefly, it was quickly replaced by the determination she had come to associate with him. His lips thinned and he detangled himself from her so he could reach out to the nightstand. It was a cheap white one with Scandinavian angles that was also in her previous room. Brock opened the drawer and pulled out a roll of condoms.

"Oh, I see how it is," Darcy scoffed, sitting on her knees and crossing her arms over her breasts to hide his view. She was 100% certain that the nightstand in her previous room did _not_ have condoms stashed there. She'd also not packed any in her suitcase so there was no way this had been a kind, turn down and unpack/fold your clothes hospitality situation.

She let her irritation shine through in her tone. "You've been planning this, then?"

"Well, us SHIELD team leaders like to be prepared," Brock said with a wink and smirk, voice rumbling like normal now. He opened one of the foils and rolled the condom on.

"You give that 'I think I love you, oh baby let's see where passion takes us' spiel to all your ladies and see which one is naive enough to bare back? I'm not looking for some love making or whatever love dovey act you think you need to put on. I just want to get laid. Somewhat responsibly," Darcy said and watched Brock's entire body tighten. She could see the chords standing out in his neck and his eyes narrowing on her. Despite his anger, she wasn't afraid of him. There was an air about his clenched jaw and annoyed glint that told her he was more pissed with himself losing some kind of control. Brock slid off the bed. When Darcy sent him a raised eyebrow in question, he just offered her a hand.

"C'mere."

It was a command. An informal one but a command nonetheless. Darcy didn't have any intention to ignore it despite every fiber in her being normally refusing to follow any authoritative order. She was curious and still very horny. So, she placed her hand in Brock's and let him help her stand up. Then, he unceremoniously lifted her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She let out an indignant noise that morphed into a pleased gasp when he slapped her ass. As he walked away from the bed, he slapped her three more times in quick succession. She was sure that there was a handprint on her cheek but the thought only sent a slither of pleasure through her body.

Brock set her down in front of the small dresser opposite of the bed. It rose to about hip height. Darcy didn't have much time to contemplate it before Brock forced her hands on the edge and moved her backwards until she was bent over, ass out. He nudged her legs apart with his knee then moved to settle behind her. She felt the head of his cock slide along her opening and let out a pleased sigh. Instead of pushing in, he continued the slow slide through her folds, reaching around and rubbing his fingers in her wetness. Brock rubbed a slow circle along her clit and Darcy let out a whine. She clenched her pussy and tried to rock into him but he refused to let his cock slip where she wanted.

"Brock, I want you inside of me," Darcy moaned after a few minutes of this treatment. All she got in reply was a low hum. Brock continued his slow movements, occasionally letting his head slip in just slightly into her before popping back and sliding along her folds. Every time he did this, Darcy would moan in joy then growl. He did this teasing movement about five times more. Her knuckles were white, gripping the edge of the dresser and she was quickly losing her sanity. "Brock, I need you. I _need_ you to fuck me."

"Hmm? I don't think you want it bad enough," Brock said, voice low. The tone made her entire body shiver. "How bad do you want it? I want to hear how bad you want it."

"So bad. I need you so bad. I want you to fuck me so hard. I'll do whatever you want. I'll blow you again for as long as you want," Darcy began to ramble, not entirely aware of all that she was saying. All she knew was that she wanted to stop the teasing. "God, I'll blow you on the trip back. Please, just please fuck me."

Finally, Brock slid his cock into her at an even slower pace. Darcy let out a scream of satisfaction to encourage him on. First, his head slipped in but she was tight and he was met some resistance. He rocked out but before Darcy could complain, he pushed further into her. It burned slightly but she didn't care. Brock rocked in and out a few more times until he was fully inside her and then waited until she adjusted to his size. Then his hips snapped back and he slammed into her without warning.

Darcy concentrated on keeping her grip on the dresser as Brock's hips pushed her entire body forward and back. He gripped her hips in a tight hold and only let out grunts every so often. On the other hand, Darcy continued to moan without any inhibitions, punctuated by the sound of the dresser hitting the wall. The feel of him filling her up was amazing but she could only feel him just barely sliding along her g-spot. Although he set a bruising pace, it just wasn't quite enough to get her off again, not that she was complaining too much about it. Darcy still arched her back and met his hips at every chance.

Without warning, Brock slid out of Darcy completely. She whimpered at the loss but didn't have the energy to fight him when he turned her around. When Brock lifted her to sit on the edge of the dresser, she forgot to even complain. He bent down to swirl his tongue around her nipples and she leaned backwards, holding her weight on her hands to give him better access. Showing off his multitasking skills, Brock licked and bit at her breasts as he lined himself up. His cock slid back into Darcy's warmth and he slowly rocked in and out as she panted.

Lifting his head, Brock kissed Darcy hard and pistoned his hips faster and faster. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck as she held on, drawing his body closer to hers. The dresser continued to slam against the wall but Darcy didn't care about any potential damage to the building. She leaned her head to the side as Brock kissed down her neck and collar, tanging his fingers in her hair.

"Is this want you wanted?" Brock asked against her skin, voice smug when she let out a breathy groan.

"Yes," Darcy sighed. At this angle, he was rubbing against her g-spot with each movement and she could feel herself getting closer and closer.

"I can't hear you," Brock said with a hitch in his voice and Darcy was coming before she realized she was standing on the edge.

"Yes, yes, _yes_!" Darcy screamed in joy, arching her back and lacing her fingers into Brock's hair then tugging roughly as pleasure rocked through her body. She clenched around Brock and he shivered under her hands. His fingers dug into the skin of her thighs with bruising force but he held back his own orgasm as she continued to rock through hers. Finally, the final swell of her orgasm slipped away and Darcy lay her body limply against his to keep from falling back. She pulsed around his cock still inside her. She felt his fingers twitch on her thigh and a huff tussle the hair on her crown. Contentment that she'd only felt after good sex warmed her body and she realized she could probably fall asleep like this without much effort. Though she doubted she could walk with her still trembling legs. She buried her face in his chest in defeat. Brock definitely won this round.

"We're not done yet…" Brock said, chest rumbling with what she had a feeling was more of a warning. Of course, Darcy wasn't going to heed it. A hand ran through her hair and she was surprised at how gentle it was. Darcy let out a sigh. It turned into a squeak of surprise when Brock grabbed her ass and hoisted her against him. He started walking like she didn't weigh a thing. As Darcy started to ask him where he was taking her, he captured her lips in a kiss. Her shoulder blades felt the cool wall as Brock pressed her against it and let her drop a little so he could adjust his hold. It brought him deeper inside her and Darcy moaned into his mouth.

Their kiss continued roughly with Brock expertly plundering her mouth with licks and nibbles. Darcy kept moaning her pleasure into his mouth, asking for more. His hips and position against the wall was what held her up. It allowed Brock the ability to lace his fingers through hers and slide her hands up the wall and straight over her head as he jerked her up against the cold surface with a rough thrust. Darcy hooked her ankles and he let go of one her hands to grip her thigh. A wanton moan spilled from Darcy's lips when he thrust again, sliding inside of her just right.

Brock broke their kiss and bit the tops of her breast before groaning.

"Fuck, you feel good," he said, pulling her head down for another kiss that was all lips and teeth then began to pull out. Without preamble, he pushed back in and set a fast, punishing pace. At each thrust, Darcy was pushed back into the wall. Any pain was muted. All she knew was the pleasure mounting up inside. Her ankles unhooked as she let Brock take more of her weight, keeping her up help from the wall. Gripping her ass and adjusting their position slightly, Brock made sure he slid against her clit. Loud, encouraging moans tumbled out of both their mouths and she vaguely wondered if there was anyone in the surrounding rooms that could hear them.

"Oh god, like that. Just like that," babbled Darcy and Brock just hummed in agreement, shutting his eyes and dropping his forehead to her shoulder.

Each push in was ecstasy, filling Darcy with what she'd so desperately yearned for longer than she wanted to admit. Her breasts bounced freely with each movement and Brock lowered his head to take a nipple in his hot mouth. Darcy's fingers wove through his hair as he teased with his tongue, sending tingles through her chest and down her back. Curling her toes, Darcy let herself unravel and relax, just enjoying all the sensations she showered over her. Brock's pace slowed as he switched breasts. Keeping one hand squeezing her ass, Brock shifted them again so their bodies were pinned closer together and his free arm lay next to her head against the wall.

" _Brock_ ," whined Darcy, tightening the grip of her thighs again to try and get him to get back to his earlier pace. Unlatching from her nipple with a smirk, Brock licked his lips and placed an open mouth kiss on the center of her collar bone.

"What?"

"I'm close," insisted Darcy and to her dismay, he started to move even slower.

"What do you want me to do about it?" scoffed Brock and Darcy let out a frustrated huff. Bastard. From the smirk on his mouth, she realized she'd mumbled it aloud.

"Just...just fucking move," she whined impatiently. Just to be an extra jerk, he swirled his hips and while it was a nice sensation, it wasn't what she needed right now. She hit his ass with her heel. "Not like that, you jerk."

"You didn't say how to move," Brock teased. To shut him up just for a second, Darcy gripped his scalp roughly and pulled him in for a messy kiss. Their tongues met sloppily and Brock's fingers dug into Darcy's ass but the slight pain pulled a pleased groan from her.

When they broke apart, Darcy was breathless but she still managed to huff out. "Fuck me hard. _Please_."

"All you have to do is ask," said Brock in mock sweetness before he pushed back in and out in with speed, filling her as much as he could. The arm next to her head lowered so he could use both hands to hold her up against the wall. Hitting her in all the right spots, Brock's breath started to grow more and more uneven. He sucked on her pulse point for a second then pulled away to grunt. "I'm gonna come."

"Not yet," begged Darcy with a pout. She was close but just not quite there. Her fingers gripped the hard muscle in his back as he tensed. Letting out a long, slow breath, Brock shut his eyes and nodded. Concentration etched through his features and the thrill of realizing how much control he had over his body pushed Darcy even closer.

"How long?" he asked harshly, not intending to sound malicious but Darcy could tell this was difficult for him. The muscles in his neck were corded and his brow was furrowed slightly. His breathing continued to even out even if it didn't match the pace of his hips.

"Just until...I'm so close," promised Darcy. Brock reached between them and rubbed quickly at her clit with his thumb. It was just what she needed to topple over the edge once more. "Right there. Oh _yes_."

Digging her nails into his shoulders, Darcy let out a strangled cry as she came. Half a dozen thrusts later, Brock followed her with a satisfied grunt of his own. He pressed his body hard against hers, rocking slowly into her until he was spent completely. Darcy wrapped her arms around his neck and held him until his pulse slowed. Reaching down between them again, Brock gripped the condom and pulled out of her. He gathered her into her arms like a precious heirloom. Then he walked about halfway to the bed and tossed her onto the mattress without warning. Darcy let out an undignified yelp, glaring at his back as he made his way to the bathroom.

She couldn't find it in herself to complain vocally, which was a first. Instead, she made herself comfortable and lay down, only half noticing the sound of the sink. Closing her eyes and enjoying the heavy weight of her limbs, Darcy smiled. Although she hated SHIELD on principle, she had to admit their thugs were well trained in all physical aspects. They'd make a good escort agency if the espionage didn't work out. Darcy heard Brock's soft feet on the carpet and felt the mattress sink under his weight. He lay down next to her, not touching but she could feel his gaze heating along her skin.

"Don't tell me you're asleep already. I've got a few more things planned," Brock said, warm breath tickling her ear.

"Is this a SHIELD policy? If you can't make me submit with that pouty smolder of yours, seduce me?" Darcy asked and a puff of air heated her neck.

"I do not have a pouty smolder," Brock insisted and Darcy couldn't stop her giggle at the indignation in his voice. "Well, if you don't believe me, I'm gonna have to stick to SHIELD policy."

There was deadly intent in his voice that made Darcy open one eye. She opened the other eye when he reached out for her arms and tugged her up to a sitting position. To her surprise, Brock dipped his face towards her folds and lapped up her soaked lips. He encouraged her to settle her thighs on his shoulder, his arms reaching under her. Then he lifted her up in an extremely impressive show of strength and Darcy held onto his head for balance. Brock slowly lay back and she settled on his face, hands gripping the sheets as his tongue slid into her. A happy sigh slipped from Darcy and she knew she was in for a long night but she didn't mind one bit.

* * *

Darcy woke up the next morning with a whine at the sound of a chirping ringtone in her ear. When the annoying sound stopped, she sighed in relief, snuggling back into the sheets. The familiar ache and nausea from not enough sleep crept in her bones. Another text message made her phone blare up again and she covered her head with a pillow. Letting out a huff, Darcy tried to fall back asleep but her curiosity got the best of her.

Blindly reaching out for her phone, Darcy eventually found it on the bedside table. A look at the screen and she saw two messages. One from Brock Rumlow and one from Jane. Raising an eyebrow, Darcy stared at the screen and wondered when he saved his number on her phone. He must have done it while she was asleep. How did he know her passcode though? Remembering he had access to her medical files and this probably had some way to figure out her passcode, Darcy ignored the mild feeling of invasion because at least he wasn't using those resources for horrible things. That she knew of. She unlocked her phone and read the first message.

 **Text Message: Brock Rumlow, Today, 9:30AM**

 _Morning Sweetcheeks. Wheels up in 30. Maintenance will fix the door._

Rolling her eyes, Darcy suppressed the giddy feeling in her stomach but let herself grin at the nickname. He'd officially dubbed her that when he took time to properly admire her ass. Before taking her over the bathroom sink but after they broke the flimsy bathroom door. It was the only thing he'd called her after that.

She fell back onto her pillow and thought about his text. She'd decided to name last night Brock, 'Officer Rumlow'. They'd eventually engaged in some questionable but light role play that should have had Darcy, as a proclaimed feminist, writing a lengthy blog against police abuse of power. Still, Officer Rumlow was kind of fun. On the other hand, 'SHIELD Brock' was succinct and all about the jack-booted thug business, so she assumed she'd not have much fun sexy times if that's who she had to look forward to all day. A part of Darcy was already trying to analyze the deeper meaning to what Brock typed but she knew there wasn't much point to it. He was a fuck, admittedly an amazing one, but just a fuck nonetheless.

Checking her second text, she saw it was from Jane. Guilt bubbled up. Poor Jane was probably hungover. Someone so tiny could not be up and about easily after the amount she drank. It wasn't even a question of whether Jack made her drink water before going to bed because he definitely didn't. Jane also needed affection more than ever after this Thor flying off without so much as a toodle-oo business.

But if Darcy wasn't already feeling so relaxed despite not having enough sleep, the awesome ache between her legs and through her entire body was proof enough that Brock's performance was above and beyond what she hoped. Maybe if Jane fell asleep during the flight, she could convince Brock for a quickie in the plane bathroom? Shaking off the thought, Darcy took a breath and scolded herself for the hope. One night performance only. She was sated and not a sex-crazed nympho incapable of properly prioritizing. Jane deserved some care, even if it ended up only being Darcy keeping a cold compress on her head. With that resolve, she read the text from Jane.

 **Text Message: Dr. Smarty Pants, Today, 9:31AM**

 _Are you still alive? Also, did I puke on tweedledee or tweedledum's shoes last night? I puked on someone's. Also, I need painkillers. Lots. Please._

The still perfect grammar of Jane whilst having a hangover and probably puke on her clothes (because Jack was shit at taking care of drunk people, Darcy was sure), made Darcy smile.

 **Text Message: Darcy Lewis, Today, 9:33AM**

 _Still alive. Definitely tweedledum. Hangover cure ready ASAP you beautiful brain._

Darcy replied, adding nonsensical but affectionate emojis before hitting send _._ Thank god she had her hangover remedy bag set up in her suitcase because she'd remembered from Erik how sloshed the Scandinavians could get on just a Tuesday night. With that thought, Darcy sat up, taking a moment to appreciate all the sore muscles she had. Some were familiar sores from sex and others new. The stickiness over most of her skin she could do without, though. After a quick and hot shower, Darcy got dressed and double checked she had most of everything that SHIELD didn't confiscate. As she filled a water bottle with some electrolyte drink mix, her phone chirped again. When she checked it, she was surprised to find another text from Brock.

 **Text Message: Brock Rumlow, Today, 9:46AM**

 _Jack's piloting and Doc will probably sleep it off. You up?_

Apparently, her performance was up to his standards, despite her lack of practice. Should she be honored or was there another motive behind this? Honestly, she couldn't see Brock having difficulty finding ladies to do the dirty. Especially if he was that good at it. So, lack of consistent sex couldn't be a motivator for him to relive the past, as it were. Maybe he was that much of an insatiable horn dog. Maybe she was his type after all. Not that she wanted him to be her boyfriend but a fuck buddy wouldn't be terrible. Then again, there was the difficulty of getting past Jane's judgement because the scientist would probably find out if Darcy was doing the nasty with a jack-booted thug on the regular. But, Darcy did like the possibility of joining the mile-high club and she'd had to deal with the unsavory trailer sex noises of Doctors Foster and Blake. One could only pretend sleeping on the roof was like camping for so long. At least then, she had her iPod.

So, this was like karma giving her a little something after her sex life literally turning into a desert wasteland and SHIELD stealing her property without reimbursement. Right? Was sex with Brock worth the price of an iPod and countless songs collected through the years? If she had to rationalize this so much, it probably wasn't a good idea.

Fingers hovering over the keyboard, Darcy bit her lip before typing. She didn't wait long for Brock's reply, either.

 **Text Message: Darcy Lewis, Today, 9:47AM**

 _Don't know, you think you can top last night?_

 **Text Message: Brock Rumlow, Today, 9:47AM**

 _Oh Sweetcheeks, you're in for a bumpy ride._

The promise sent a thrum of anticipation down Darcy's spine and straight between her legs. Looked like she was dealing with Officer Rumlow after all. She shouldn't be excited, but she was. Brock Rumlow was a terrible decision but what was the harm? Besides, it wasn't like she planned on making him her boyfriend. She was totally capable of having an acquaintance with benefits deal.

Sending him a series of benign emojis that if looked at the correct way, were very explicit, Darcy laughed and slid her phone into her back pocket. Picking up her suitcase, she set it back down after a second thought and found the last couple of condoms they hadn't been able to get through. Someone had to be the responsible one between the two of them. SHIELD owed her and the least they could do was pay her back in orgasms from one of their hottest field agents. Brock was just enough of a smug asshole that Darcy's feelings were definitely safe.


End file.
